hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Souji Okita/Story
Souji was born to a samurai family and his older sister took care of him after their parents' deaths when he was 7. His sister brought him to Shieikan when he was 9 and Kondou took him under his wing from then on. As a child, Souji was extremely cagey and refused to open up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the Shieikan Dojo, Souji was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving Souji with bruises and injuries that worried Kondou. When Kondou confronted the other students and told them to stop bullying Souji, it only led to more severe beatings for Souji. Kondou's heart only sank more for Souji when he saw him standing outside the dojo looking out in the direction of his former home. Kondou tried to console Souji by telling him how hard it must have been for his sister to leave her adorable little brother. Souji bitterly talked about how first his parents abandoned him by dying and now his sister abandoned him by leaving him at the dojo. Kondou attempted to comfort Souji, telling him that nothing happens without reason and that despite Souji's hardships there must be a reason for it all. Souji then asked Kondou if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and showed Kondou all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden swords while calling him a "snitch." "I don't recall asking for your help. It's annoying. Please leave me alone." One day, Shuusai-sensei (the soke of the Tennen Risshin-ryu Dojo as well as Kondou Isami's sensei) decided to let his students have a sword fight. Okita was hit on the forehead and began to bleed. Kondou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat Souji's wound, but Souji desperately protested and begged Kondou to allow him to continue. Kondou hesitantly agreed and allowed Souji to keep sparring. Souji fought more fiercely than before and eventually got a winning hit. Without thinking, Souji didn't stop fighting and began simply beating on his opponent, not realizing what he was doing. Kondou rushed in to stop Souji before he could seriously hurt the other boy by telling him that he had won the match. Kondou embraced Souji and told him how proud he was. From that point on, Souji began to open up to Kondou and thought to himself that the reason why he was at the dojo was so he could follow "Kondou-san." Plot During his fight with Chikage Kazama, he begins to cough up blood and is later diagnosed with tuberculosis. Chizuru finds Okita fighting Chikage and tries to stop Okita from fighting. Chikage was going to attack Chizuru until Okita tells him that he is his opponent. Chikage tells Okita that his job was already done when Okita first arrived. Chikage vanishes and Okita collapses unconscious from the tuberculosis. Gradually he begins to weaken until Nagumo Kaoru visits him with a bottle of ochimizu that would "heal his illness". This proves to be untrue and after protecting Heisuke and Chizuru, Okita is shot and injured, and is last seen being supported by another member of the Shinsengumi, too weak to stand on his own. Okita also constantly jokes about killing Chizuru, as he suggested this when she was first taken captive by the Shinsengumi. Hekketsuroku Okita remains bedridden; the only time in this season he is shown out of bed is when he appeared out of nowhere in Rasetsu form to protect Chizuru from Kaoru and when Chizuru and Harada paid him a visit. It's implied that his condition is worsening. He is also seen in short scenes before Hijikata's departure, holding over his new uniform. After Kondou's death, Okita furiously challenges Hijikata, but gives up after Chizuru tells him that Hijikata didn't want to leave Kondou, despite being ordered to. Angered by Kondou's death, and his own weakening condition, he kills off an entire group of men that were planning to assassinate Hijikata. Since he was already weak, his life force was sapped away by using his Rasetsu powers, and as a result his body turned to dust. The only thing left behind was his sword. 'Hakuouki SSL' In [http://hakuouki.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuouki_SSL Hakuouki SSL], Souji is a Second Year student at Hakuouki academy, Form One & is also from the Kendo Club who loves making fun of people. Due to his weak constitution since young, he took up kendo to train himself. Another reason, was due to the guidance from Kondou, whom he looks up to as an elder brother. Adversely, he is sworn enemies with Hijikata. His latest obsession is smartphone photography and image editing. Category:Stories